Arch Nemesii
Arch Nemesis List. Following is a brief outline of the various arch nemesis characters that will be used duirng the story line. King Kong. Kong is the result of a freakish genetics accident that resulted during testing by a medical laboratory. He is a one of a kind with superior intelligence. His mission will be to raise other great apes to a higher level of sapience (which he will work out how to do) then found a gorilla nation back in Africa. Doktors Gobles and Mengales Is a mechanical genius who will experiment with early mechanised vehicles before the start of WW1, but will be rejected by the German High Command as unwieldy. With the development of Tesla batteries however he is able to create more powerful engines and strong mechanised units. He will develop proto-types during the war but will be consistly rejected by the Germans, until 1918 when the british start using tanks. By then however he will have partnered up with the insane Doctor Frieda Mengales (a grand daughter of Dr Frankenstien) and begun work on his 'automatons', where a living brain (initially dogs but later humans) is transplanted into the mecha. The germans will 'insist' he provide results of his work so he and Doctor Mengales will vanish, along with most of their equipment... only to re-appear. The Men in Black Are a bunch of alines (in flying saucers) who are scouting out the earth and its peoples. The Men in Black are here to test the humans in preparation for a major intervention in 1939 (when the games converts to Rocketship Empires). Inscrutable Dr Klaw! An eastern necromancer who tries to invade western america with a zombie army. He will launch his attack through Seattle with a virus that turns people into zombies, but at this stage the conversion must be done manually. Later on he will return but will have an infectious form of the virus that will result in Seattle becoming a Zombie Zone, walled off from the rest of the world until a cure can be found. The Black Baron The Kaiser flees germany after being forced to abdicate, taking with him all the german Zeppelins and proto-type UBoats. Eventually builds the Federation of the Air, a psuedo nation based around the Azores. He will have zeppelins and uboats far in advance of the rest of the world. He will also kidnapp Nikoli Tesla and put him to work at their secret base to develop new technologies - IonJets and RayGuns. Graf von Zeppelin Although not an arch enemy he will be the source of cash and technical innovation for the Black Baron and several others. Mr Smith A Bolshevik super spy of extra-ordinary skills (think Riley Ace of Spades). Will specialise in promoting Bolshevik revolutions in various places around europe. Fascists & Nazis. Fascist forces of various nations will appear from time to time, until Nazi's take over the role proper around 1930. At the end of WWI the German High Command will oust the Kaiser and establish a military oligarchy. Teh treaty of Versailles will not be signed and the war will stagnate (ala Korea). Around 1930 Hitler will come to power and by 1932 will cement his position a Fuhrer (slightly earlier then hsitorical). The appearnace of SA and SS troops and goons will begin slightly earlier also. Lord Tokugowa. Will lead a ninja army to try to take over Horrywood! The Amazing Mesmer, Master of the Mind. A powerful mystic who has mutant mind/mystical powers. American Gangsters. Various gangster will come and go between the 1920's up to around 1932, after that the FBI will begin to take control and the gangsters will go underground and not be personalities.